Rise Of The Dead
by arusi
Summary: They don't know where they came from, they don't even know how the came, all they do know is that they will do anything to stay alive from the disease that spread like wildfire in hours, creating...the living dead! Highschool of the dead inspired fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the storyline; well partially.

Well, i'm trying out a new type of writing, horror...or something like that.

Warnings:Course/adult language and slight gore?...yeah...

Uchiha Sasuke lay in bed, wide awake, his head throbbing madly from a hangover. He had partied his ass off the previous night, taking shots of the hardest type of alcohol the bar had to offer: Grey Goose. If only his father knew about his "studying time with Kiba" was actually partying he would kill him; a slow and _very_ painful death: lectures. He would lecture him that he was in college and that he needed to act more mature, how he needed to settle down and study to get a good future as a doctor; saying that his pre-med program was what he needed to stay focused on. Sasuke would bob his head as if listening until he finished. Then, he would say, "Yes, father, I understand my mistake. I'll never do it again." His father always fell for shit like that.

"Sasuke, you have a Chemistry class in, like, ten minutes." His geeky roommate, Renji, notified him.

Sasuke mumbled a reply and stumbled out of bed. He wasn't up for the whole Chemistry thing right now. His head was throbbing like hell and he seriously found light highly annoying for it would add to the headache and temporarily blind him.

"Are you going or not?" Renji began. "Cause I could drop by professor Greenwood's class to let him kno-"

"Would you shut up for a second?" Sasuke cut in. With each word that escaped Renji's lips, Sasuke's headache pounded to the rhythm of his highly annoying, highly squeaky voice.

He gave Sasuke a mean glare that would've scared a fly and stomped out of their shared dorm, uttering, "At least I was trying to be nice!".

Sasuke examined himself in a large, square mirror in his private bathroom. His dark, midnight blue hair was a mess, he had deep, dark, puffy bags under his mean, onyx eyes and his face looked sunken and old. With all that examined, he still managed, somehow, to look like his usual self: handsome. A small smirk graced his thin, pink lips. Sasuke took a slow and pleasing bath before heading to the dining hall to get some breakfast. After eating and escaping random people who just happened to want to jabber at him, Sasuke made his way to the rooftop of the building. On the rooftop, at a time when everyone had classes he would be able to relax and get over his hangover.

He could see the whole front yard of Dannon College; the blooming and brilliant Sakura trees that graced the edges of a paved walkway that continued until it reached the high, magnificent, architectural metal gates that stretched high into the air. For all Sasuke cared, the high gates made him feel like a prisoner rather than a student.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air.

"I-I think that you shouldn't solve this with violence, Tsunade-sama!" someone pleaded from below.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Senju Tsunade and Kishimoto Shizune were seen rushing towards the front gates. Senju Tsunade was the principal, a very stubborn and hot headed blonde woman with a big bosom. She would punish students if they did anything wrong, even if they were petty crimes. And, last but not least, Kishimoto Shizune, a soft and gentle woman who would always guide Tsunade out of trouble. But, apparently, her guiding skills weren't working at that moment.

"Shizune, no! He can't just wonder on our property _all _day! I have sent multiple guards to tend to this matter and they have yet to return!" Tsunade protested as she reached the gate. A mysterious man was standing by the gate, his head bent.

"I know you're upset, but this situation doesn't call for these measures!" Shizune started. "You would lose your job as principal if you do such-Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade had pushed her hand through the gates' grills and had the mysterious man by the collar of his shirt, her hand contracted, making the man's face collide with the metal bars.

Tsunade looked him in the eyes and said, "Just what are you doing here, huh? Are you waiting for classes to finish so that you could turn some young, innocent girl into your prey?"

"Tsunade-sama, stop!" Shizune held onto Tsunade's arm. "W-We are sincerely sorry for what is happening here, sir. Please don't..." Shizune had stopped midway to stare at the man. He was opening his mouth slowly, revealing stained, bloody teeth.

"Finally stopped yapping, huh, Shizune? Now, you tell me what you're doing here or else- aarrrggh!" Tsunade suddenly screamed.

The man had bitten Tsunade, making her yank her hand back through the grills. She stumbled backwards and fell on her backside, clutching her bleeding arm in pain.

Shizune gasped and immediately bent to help Tsunade. "Security! Someone get security down here; and a medic!" Shizune yelled to a random student who had seen everything. The student scrambled through Dannon's entrance doors.

Tsunade started twitching violently then latched onto Shizune's neck and bit her just like the man did to Tsunade. Shizune yelped and leapt backwards, blood spilling from her neck. Tsunade got to her feet and started making her way slowly towards the entrance of the school. From Sasuke's view, she looked pale and hunch-backed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was scared shitless! He booked it down the stairs to his dorm. No one else knew about what was going on, only him.

He picked up his roommate's baseball bat and ran down the hall to his Chemistry class as fast as he could. He burst into the classroom, looking completely deranged. Scanning the class for a familiar face, professor Greenwood snapped him back to reality.

"Yes, ? And what exactly are you doing?" He snipped at him.

Sasuke didn't even look at him. "Shut up, you freaking douche!" His eyes widened. "Naruto, come with me, now!"

A few snickers were heard. "S-Sasuke, I'm kinda' in the middle of a class right now..." Sasuke had made his way to Naruto and had yanked him up, making him stand. Naruto was a kid with wild blonde hair, bright blue eyes and odd whisker-like marks on either sides of his round cheeks.

", I will not tolerate your rudeness! You better apologise-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke snapped at the teacher. The class went eerily silent. He began tugging a reluctant Naruto out of the class.

When they reached the hall, Naruto said, "You had better have a good reason for yanking me out of class, you prick."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, while yanking Naruto to run with him, "the principal just did something really bad."

Naruto stopped running. "You yanked me out of class for _that_? She was already a monster!"

"No! She just-"

An intercom above them crackled and came to life, a calm male voice boomed through the speakers. "This is a message to all students. An emergency situation is taking place inside the school. All students are advised to follow their teacher's instructions and evacuate immediately. Do not panic, please stay calm and you will get out safely...I repeat, an emergence-"

"Now do you see? Let's go!" Sasuke said, pushing a still reluctant Naruto.

"Maybe we should wait on the teachers. I mean-" Naruto started.

"Naruto, Tsunade just _killed_ Shizune! After she was bit by a weird man she killed Shizune!" Sasuke informed him.

"I-I still think we should wait on the teachers, they'll know what to do." Naruto seemed obstinate.

With the intercom still booming loudly, Sasuke decided that it would be best to wait on the teachers. "I repeat, all students are advised to follow their teacher's-" the voice on the intercom stopped suddenly, it was followed by a series screams, horrified screams. Then everything went silent. Naruto and Sasuke looked up at the intercom, Naruto's mouth hanging open slightly.

All hell broke loose after that. Students filed out of their classrooms running and screaming, doing the exact opposite of what the man on the intercom said.

"Naruto, come on!" Sasuke screamed and started running down the hall. "We need to get away from the confusion before get killed!"

Naruto, although reluctant, ran behind Sasuke. They headed up the staircase that led to the rooftop.

"Why are we going to the rooftop? Don't you think it would be better if we went to the main gate?" Naruto asked, yelling at Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped and seemed to think about it but stopped when he heard low moaning. He looked in the direction that they came from, what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

A student, a girl, was on the ground, sucking the life out of another girl, blood dripping from her lips. She looked up at Sasuke and Naruto, her skin was sickly paled and her eyes were twisted to the back of her head. The girl's thin, chapped lips were smeared with blood, she was also bleeding from her stomach.

"S-Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto choked out, his blue eyes fixated on the girl's limp form that was now staggering towards them.

"Naruto, you have a black belt in karate, right?" Sasuke asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto nodded.

"You can protect yourself with your karate! Then let's go before we get turned into one of them!" Sasuke continued up the stairs to the roof.

A high pitched scream echoed when they reached the rooftop. Naruto and Sasuke ran to the railing and looked out towards the city. Smoked glided up into the air, police sirens and honking cars were heard. People were screaming, windows were being broken, children were crying, it was all hell outside of their college.

"What's going on out there...?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Naruto, we need to think straight! How are we getting out of here?" Sasuke shook a dazed looking Naruto.

"O-Oh!...We could...we could lea-" Naruto was cut short by a scream close-by.

A girl with midnight blue hair, just like Sasuke's, was struggling on the ground with one of those zombies on her, it was snapping at her.

Sasuke ran up to them and smacked the horrid thing off the girl. The student thing stumbled backwards before getting up and running towards Sasuke, its yellow teeth showing. Sasuke brought his bat behind him and heaved it forward, knocking the 'thing' over the rails and falling down the length of the building.

The girl stood to her feet, slowly, and thanked him with a shy mumbled, she looked really shaken up.

Naruto recognised her right away. She was in his classes. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. She was a shy girl who always acted weird around Naruto only, for some odd reason. She was more or less a loner.

"Your name's Hyuuga Hinata, isn't it?" Naruto said, making his way to the scared girl.

The girl looked at Naruto, her eyes widened a bit before she bent and mumbled, "Y-Yes...".

"Yeah, let's just stand around here and fucking chit chat all day, that would be really nice, wouldn't it, Naruto?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Shut up!" he looked at Hinata and said, "What are you doing up here?"

"W-Well I was going to t-take the safest root out of school, through the management building." She stuttered.

Sasuke though about this for a second, he clicked his fingers. "She's right! This school is filled with much too much students, we need to go through the management section...But we need a key to that section!"

"I-I have the k-key..." Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Good. Hinata, you need a weapon- something that'll protect you while we move-something light and you can fight with."

Hinata looked around and saw nothing, her head snapped up in realisation. "I could get a mop's stick when we reach the management section!"

"But you need something right now, to protect you." Naruto chimed in.

"I-I'll..." she started.

"Here," Sasuke shoved his baseball bat into her hands, "you need it more than I do."

"Th-Thanks..."

"Come on, let's go already!" Sasuke yelled to them.

The trio booked it down the stairs and made their way towards the management section, fighting every 'thing' as they weeded through.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don not own the following characters.

Warning: Course language, gore and whatever else you find...

Dead 3

Nara Shikamaru, a young genius with his hair pulled back in a pointed ponytail; which made him look like a walking pineapple, and Fugatsu Renji, Uchiha Sasuke's geeky roommate who had bright red hair and big, round blue eyes; contrasting horribly with his hair, were running from two of the 'things' when Renji decided to take a stand and fight. He picked up a random chair and swung it at their chasers, breaking the chair and knocking the first one to the ground. The other one sped forward, Renji, now without a weapon stumbled backwards, scared. Shikamaru threw a solid right, knocking the second one backwards. The first 'thing' had started to stand when Shikamaru yanked on Renji and started to run again.

Renji pulled his hand away from Shikamaru, "I-I'm not running away anymore!"

"If we fight we'll die! There are more of those things coming!" Shikamaru tugged on Renji's hand once more but Renji yanked his arm out of his, once again.

"I said," Renji started as Shikamaru's eyes grew wider, "I won't run any-"

One of the two zombies that were following them had bitten Renji in the neck.

"GAH!" screamed a now bloody faced Renji.

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto-now heavily equipped with sticks and whatnot- stopped dead in their tracks, having just heard a bloody scream.

"It's close by, let's go check it out!" Naruto yelled and took off in the direction of the scream.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke yelled after him, running to catch up with him.

Hinata too ran after Sasuke and Naruto.

Renji elbowed it in its gut but it wouldn't let go of him.

Shikamaru looked around him and noticed that they were in the woods works (don't blame me if I don't know the classes they have in college!) class and picked up a drill that was lying on a table. He turned it on and drilled the second 'thing' that was now headed towards him. Blood spilled in every direction as Shikamaru drilled its head, a little hole left in its forehead as it crumpled to the floor.

Renji had managed to get the bloody 'thing' off his neck and was currently trying to avoid it from biting him again. He gave the thing a hard shove and it staggered backwards, a baseball bat smashed the thing in its head sending it flying towards the wall and cracking its head open; its limp figure slid down on the floor in an unnatural position.

Renji looked up and saw Sasuke, Naruto and a girl he'd never seen before.

"You're going to turn into one of them. It would be best to finish you off right here." Sasuke said.

Renji's eyes became wide with fear, "Hell no! I-I won't become one of them! I-I swear- !"

He dropped to the floor clutching his neck and twitching violently. Sasuke raised his bat.

"Die with your pride still intact, Renji" said Sasuke.

Renji looked at Shikamaru who had walked over towards them with pleading eyes. He smirked, "Ok, Uchiha, I'll die with my pride intact. But, before I leave I just want to say-" he began to cough uncontrollably, sputtering up blood as he did, "I always fucking hated you, you piece of shit!"

Sasuke smirked as he raised his bat, "I always hated you too, bitch!" Renji was smirking as Sasuke's bat collided with Renji's head sending Renji flying across the room.

Everyone turned their heads from the gruesome scene.

"Shikamaru, where were you going?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"I was going to the front entrance to escape." He replied.

"But, Shikamaru, the school, especially the main halls, is packed with students; you would've been dead in a minute!" Naruto said, surprised at Shikamaru's thoughtlessness.

He rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Well, I did think of that, but..." he trailed off.

"But, the smartest kid in college is the laziest." Someone said from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a girl with short pink hair and leaf green eyes; she more or less reminded Sasuke of the Sakura trees in their school yard. Oddly enough, her name _was_ Sakura; Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you're ok!" Naruto started towards her to give her a hug.

She smacked him in the head. Naruto yelped in pain.

"You guys better keep it down, those things react to sound." Shikamaru said, somewhat bored.

"H-How do you know that?" Hinata finally spoke in, like, ages.

"He's a genius, what do you expect, Hinata?" Sakura asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Actually, Sakura, Renji, who I assume you saw just died, figured it out. When I found him, he was hiding under a table and they didn't seem to notice us when we sneaked out of the class."

"So...?" Sakura asked.

"So, I think we should continue moving." started Sasuke, "We need to get out of this school alive."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Sakura and Shikamaru got their 'weapon' of choice from Naruto, since he insisted that they stack up on 'weapons'.


End file.
